Pacifier - A Super MarioLegend of Zelda FanFiction Chapter 1
by DKS01 Gaming
Summary: I AM EXTREMELY SORRY THIS DIDN'T GET POSTED ON THE CORRECT DATE! So here you go! The pictures that go along with the chapters can be found on our Instagram page - dks01gaming This is a fan-made story, all characters/settings are related to Nintendo. I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! The Zelda Worlds include: Wind Waker Four Swords Triforce Heroes Enjoy :-) -DKS01


**I AM** **EXTREMELY** **SORRY THIS DIDN'T GET POSTED ON THE CORRECT DATE! So here you go! The pictures that go along with the chapters can be found on our Instagram page - dks01gaming This is a fan-made story, all characters/settings are related to Nintendo. I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! Enjoy :-)**

Chapter 1

The sun was shining over the Mushroom Kingdom, while the doves were flying over the flags of the Peach's Castle. It had been precisely four months since Mario (35), Luigi (34), Princess Peach (26), and Blue Toad had rescued the Sprixie Princesses from Bowser's grasp, and when the Triforce Heroes rescued Princess Styla and changed her back to her normal fashionable self. In Mario Land, and in Wind Waker World, everything was quite peaceful for time being. Amongst the peacefulness, the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom knew what to do to celebrate. Princess Peach and the Toads all decided to throw a huge Star Festival for the Sprixies, and for the Mario Brothers. Even though the Star Festival was mainly for a certain time a year, when all the Star-Bits fall from the sky, Peach knew that she had to make another one. The Mushroom Kingdom was located on the Great Sea, which is where the Wind Waker world collides with them. You could get there by going onto the docks of Peach Beach, and sailing right towards open water. The princess/pirate of the Great Sea Toon Zelda/Tetra (17) knew princess Peach for a very long time, and so they decided to make amends. But it's a long story how the worlds came together...

One peaceful morning, 6 months ago, Peach was relaxing on her beach, Peach Beach, not too far from the Mushroom Kingdom, and the island is reachable to the Great Sea still. Until she saw what looked like a pirate ship, crossing the flat blue wavy blankets of the water. It started out small and shadowy, but the closer it got to land, the more bigger and clearer it was. The boat stopped onto the beach with sand spewing out of the wooden hull. Peach's eyes were not adjust to the sight due to the sun glaring in her eyes, so she stood up to get a better view. In the sun-beam, a little shadow covered the sun as it's rays shined off of the object. It jumped off of the ship's bowsprit and dived onto the ground feet first, in a heroic-like position. Peach backed away slowly, hoping Mario and Luigi would come and rescue her. The shadow came closer, and closer, and closer. But the more it came closer, the more smaller it got. Then, the shadow became clear. And in the light, was a pirate girl.

"A'hoy there landlubber!" said the pirate girl with her hands on her hips. She had a bright neon yellow bun in her hair, with a red scarf around her waist and her neck. Along with white shorts that looked too big for her tiny legs. She wore brown tiny suede sandals, that just covered up her toes, as they are almost reaching out the ends of the shoe. She was also wearing a blue vest with a purple mini tank-top which perfectly covers her body. Her wrists had white cloth wrapped around them, maybe either just to give out style, or just to make her seem tough and prideful. The pirate was also equipped with what looked like a cutlass (a type of sword) and a pistol. The pistol scared Peach, worried that she would shoot her if she said anything wrong, or done anything wrong. She stood stiff in her stance and looked at the pirate, who's face had a strange look waiting for a reply from Peach. She took a deep breath and said in a gentle tone, but shaky,

"Meow!" the pirate's pupils became small and her eyebrows rose with confusion.

"Are you OK there blondie?" she asked in a concerned tone. Peach facepalmed herself and shook her head.

"Please forgive me miss! I was just nervous that's all! I never am like this with people, I promise you!" Peach said sadly. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and looked at the small pirate.

"Then how come you did it with me?" the pirate asked with her hands on her hips.

"It's just… you.. well, uhh…" Peach blushed and looked away, worried that the girl would get mad. The pirate looked down at herself and looked at Peach again. She saw Peach's crown suddenly and smiled. Then, she laughed with her hands on her stomach.

"Hahaha! You are very funny for a princess!" the pirate giggled smiling. Peach looked at her with bewilderment.

"But hold on miss, how did you know I am a princess?" Peach said with more confusion. The pirate pointed to her crown and Peach giggled along. "I don't even know my own identity! How horrible! Anyway, how come you find me funny?"

"Well, I understand how you can be afraid of me. A lot of people are. But when you get to know people, it is much easier to get along with them am I right?" the pirate girl said with a smile. "You can call me Tetra. I am a pirate! And I understand that since you are a princess, I can tell you a secret…" Peach leaned in to hear. "I am a princess too!" And just in a span of 5 seconds, wind spun around the girl and she became a princess herself! She wore a pink dress with a golden belt around her waist. Attached to the belt was a banner showing a symbol of three triangles. The white bands around her waist suddenly sewn together to create two beautiful pairs of gloves. Tetra's scarf became a shawl for her dress as it attached to the beginning of her dress, and underneath the scarf was a 3 jeweled necklace. Her hair came down long to cover up her back, and underneath her hair it seemed like, was a golden tiara with a pink jewel in the middle. With a flash of light, blue eye-shadow draped on her eyes which completed the look. Even her skin became lighter during the transformation! She smiled and spun around, placing her hands on her hips. Peach was in awe and in admiration after what she just saw. She smiled and bowed down to the tiny princess.

"Your majesty! Your majesty!" Peach repeated over and over again, still in her swimsuit.

"Toon Zelda is my name, and Snapchat is my game!" Toon Zelda takes out her phone and takes a quick selfie. She stares at the white screen and frowns sadly. "Awww my streaks with Komali are gone? Well that was worth it." She frowns and looks away. She then stares at Peach again. She looks like she is going to burst a blood vessel. "Sorry about that princess. Don't know your name?"

"P-princess p-peach-h… T-toon zeld-da.. I-I mean Tetra! Y-yeah! Tetra!" Peach stutters, and looks down at her feet, which have no shoes on due to the fact that she's at a beach. Toon Zelda looks around confusedly.

"Oh, no worries about calling me a certain name. I am happy whatever you call me! Back then, I used to hate being called Zelda, but I got over it now since I'm used to my new identity. Anyway, where am I may I ask? I thought we were looking for the New Hyrule! Not for a beach!"

"Oh, you are at my beach! Peach Beach in fact! Want me to show you around? The Mushroom Kingdom always welcomes new visitors!" Peach said with a smile. Toon Zelda smiled back with a twinkle in her eye and follows Peach into the kingdom. Peach showed Tetra all around the Mushroom Kingdom, like the race tracks for Mario Kart, and the arenas for playing sports, and of course, her castle. She showed her all around the worlds Mario and Luigi go to have adventures on, also telling her about Mario Party and showing her the Star Carnival that they go to to have parties. Tetra liked that part the best! Peach invited Tetra in for a snack and a talk in her kitchen.

"So? What did you think of the tour?" Peach asked happily. Tetra grinned happily and pulled her hair back.

"Oh, this is the coolest island I have ever seen in my entire life! Wait, I-i mean kingdom," Tetra corrected herself. Peach laughed and smiled.

"Everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom welcomes new people, and I think you will really like it here!" Peach exclaims. Toon Zelda smiled brightly and set her hands on the table. "So Tetra, Toon Zelda, whatever! What do you like to do for fun besides being a pirate and a princess? Got any interests?""Well, there is this one real-world singer that I absolutely ADORE! His name is Troye Sivan, ever heard of him?" Tetra asked. Peach gasped and jumped up and down squealing.

"Do I?! Troye is my favorite singer of all time! I have like, all of his albums! Do you like Abercrombie?" Peach asked.

"Uhh, I have like, 90 shirts and counting from that place! They just got a new store on Windfall Island which was Abercrombie, and I haven't been happier!"

After several LONG chats and a nice day, Toon Zelda and Princess Peach became acquainted right away, and soon made plans to meet each other again. (They even exchanged Snapchats!)

Both princesses soon decided to introduce allies, and to combine a team to protect both lands. Princess Peach invited Mario, Luigi, the Toads, Wario, Waluigi, and her best friend of all friends, the princess of Sarasaland, Princess Daisy (21). Toon Zelda invited Medli, Makar, her pirate crew, (Senza, Gonzo, Nudge, Mako, Zuko, and Niko), Aryll(8), the King of Red Lions (King Daphnes), the Four Swords, (Red, Blue, Purple, Shadow, and their newest member, LILPROANIME*!) (12), and last but CERTAINLY not least, Toon Link the Hero of Trains, the Hero of Hytopia, and most importantly, the Hero of Winds. (12) They decided to meet in Peach's Castle because the dining room is much bigger there than in Hyrule. When they all met, everyone seemed to get along very well. Mario really enjoyed King Daphnes and his wonderful stories, and hearing from Aryll all about Outset Island, while Luigi and the Toads danced and sang with Makar and his Korok friends. Peach hanged out with Toon Zelda, Medli, and Daisy. The four loved hanging out together right away! The Pirates hanged out with Wario and Waluigi, talking about how much they LOVED gold and treasure, and decided that the two one day could be a member of their crew! As long as Tetra was OK with it of course! Unfortunately, Toon Link had no one to hang out with… until he saw what could change his life. He saw the orange princess sitting on the windowsill with her new friends, and immediately felt strange. His palms felt a little bit sweaty, and drops of water dropped from his bangs to his shoulder. The feeling would go away when he didn't look at Daisy.

" _What is this strange feeling?"_ He said to himself, unsure what was going on due to the fact that he never had this feeling before. Toon Link remembered suddenly that he did have this moment, but only once in his life.

When Tetra became princess Zelda, Toon Link had the same expression and feeling he is having right now with Daisy, and he became enchanted by Toon Zelda's beauty. Unfortunately, Toon Zelda doesn't feel the same way about him. So it was quite sad that Tetra didn't typically see eye-to-eye with him. So Toon Link after all did have experience with this sort of thing. And felt down of course. The Four Swords were looking at Toon Link who was staring at Daisy, pupils small, hands shaking, eyebrows curved, and his mouth wide open. Lilproanime walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Toon, are you OK? You seem, odd." he said anxiously. Toon Link looked at Lilproanime sadly and frowned.

"I don't even know what I feel right now," Toon Link said sadly. "I just… who's that girl?"

"Her name is Princess Daisy. The only tomboy in the Mushroom kingdom, she isn't the most popular character, so it would be OK if you don't know her," Lilproanime said with a shrug. Shadow came up behind the two and placed an arm around them playfully.

"Sooo? Who's the bachelor?" Shadow said excitedly. Toon Link glared at the doppelganger and sighed.

"Toon Link maybe?" Lilproanime smiled. Shadow's eyes widened and looked at Toon who was staring at the orange princess still. He shook his head and fluffed Toon's hair.

"Green, you know you are not going to win Tetra's love. It's the truth. You tried once, she made it clear, she would be your close friend. Nothing more," he said.

"No! Not Tetra! Although I wish… but it's that girl! The orange one! I-I mean, Daisy!" Toon Link said his face pale as an onion. Shadow looked over at Daisy and smiled.

"Ahh.. the tomboy! She already has a boyfriend by the way," Shadow whispered putting his hands on his hips. Toon stopped, pupils more small and mouth opened. He slowly turned to Shadow, his voice all chokey,

"A-are you s-serious?"

"Dude, do you even know Luigi? They both are already dating! She probably won't like you anyway," Shadow smirked. Even though he was one of Toon Link's best friends, he can be very mean, considering he is a shadow. Toon Link sadly looked to the ground in defeat, Lilproanime wrapped an arm around Toon and glared at shadow with a smug face.

"Shadow! Don't do that! That's not nice, let him try and give him a chance!" Lilproanime chided in a scolding manner. Shadow backed away slowly, surrender in his look. He finally then sighed and said,

"OK Toon, go ahead and try. But remember what I said OK?"

Toon Link grinned happily at Shadow and Lilproanime, and noticed that Blue came up behind him as well.

"I heard what was going on," he said. "I understand that you like Daisy, and that's perfectly fine, everyone likes and dislikes different things. Take me for example. I like the color blue, you like green, you like black, you like turquoise, and so on!" Blue was right. Everyone has the right to like Link had his courage suddenly when the Triforce of Courage shined on his hand brightly.

He slowly walked over to her with a bashful face and tugged at her mini winter dress, which she was wearing due to the fact that it was cold outside. She turned around and looked at the tiny hero, who was looking her with those cartoonish black eyebrows and his black cartoonish eyes.

"Hello there! I'm Daisy!" the Sarasaland princess said sticking out her hand politely. Toon Link had never heard such a pretty and upbeat voice. He knew right away that he found the person that will make him special. He bowed down to her with her hand and lightly kissed it. Blushing bright red and tiny hands slightly shaking. Daisy became wide-eyed and looked at Medli, Tetra, and Peach who were laughing hysterically, and then Tetra dropped her cutlass and fell on the floor rolling. Daisy let go of Toon Link's hand and put her hands on her hips at the laughing girls.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled in her tomboy voice. It seemed very strict, but still very upbeat. The three girls stopped and stared, emotions quite terrified. Daisy looked at Toon Link and smiled anyway, ignoring the three girls. "Let's get away from these three meanies." Daisy whispered to the Hero of Winds as he nodded and took her hand. They both walked out of the dining area together, Shadow watching them leave, pupils small and mouth wide open. The two headed for the balcony of the castle, where it was already nighttime. The Sarasaland princess let go of Toon Link's hand and ran to the balcony. She stared at the stars in awe, then placed a hand on her cheek sighing. She looked at the little hero who was standing next to her. She smiled at him and asked, "What's your name?"

"My name is the Hero of Winds…" the shy boy replied, hands shaking and cheeks still blushing from embarrassment. He looks down at his green tunic and smiles a bit. Daisy laughs and rubs his hair roughly.

"You don't have to be so shy… 'Hero of Winds!' Do you know by any chance if you go by something else besides 'Hero of Winds?'" Daisy asked. Toon Link smiles.

"Toon Link, miss Daisy."

"Well Toon Link, I think that we are going to become great friends you know!" Daisy said with a wink. Toon Link looks at Daisy and pushes his yellow brow out of the way.

"Y-you really think so?" he asks quietly.

"Don't I know it! You are cool kid, of course we will get along. This friendship will last forever!"

And it sure did! For a long time, the two have hanged out during the day, and hanged out at night. Toon Link invited Daisy to his house to see Outset Island, and to meet his grandma and neighbors, and to take her sailing on his King of Red Lions. Daisy invited Toon Link and Aryll to her castle in Sarasaland, where she owned a HUGE pool inside the castle, and also to take a tour of her private garden. She even owns her own cruise ship, so of course she took the whole crew on it! Toon Link and Daisy have been friends for 6 months, so long that they have become best friends. So officially, the Mario World and the Wind Waker world were now officially friends! Although, Toon Link has heavier feelings for Daisy than she knows, and he is about to show it… until Moho comes and a stops it. ;-)

 **Hello everyone! It's DKS01 here, and I am the leader of the DKS01Gaming YouTube Squad! I know you all have been waiting for this FanFiction, and there are plenty of more chapters to come for you all! Again, I am still in school, so I may have delays on each chapter, I plan to post a chapter every 2 weeks though. THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING! So please keep checking for the next chapter! Maybe… we might even post a chapter or two EARLY… :-) Check out our Deviantart to learn more about us! Thanks for reading, and STAY TUNED! Oh, and by the way… TODAY IS MY B DAY! What a great day to celebrate :-)**

 ***Lilproanime is a really good friend of ours, she is a wonderful MMD YouTuber and she makes Zelda/Toon Link videos!**

 **Link:**

 **channel/UCb2x7XPkiD4dzRjIsZ9tChw**


End file.
